Gara-Gara Typo
by ShizukaFiq2Berwijen
Summary: Typo menghancurkan segalanya! Ga percaya , Let's Go to the fanfic. MAYUOGI SPSESIAL REQ ..
_**Kuroko No Basuke by : Fujimaki Tadoshi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This fic by me**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gara-Gara Typo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Genre :**_

 _ **Romance, Humour (Krik krik)**_

 _ **Rated :**_

 _ **M .. Harap yang masih bocah *Plak* dan ga suka yaoi klik tombol back.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing :**_

 _ **PERTAMA KALI .. Mayuzumi Chihiro X Ogiwara Shige**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warn :AU, Gaje, Abal,fluff keknya, ga nyambung, Judulnya aja typo pasti typo berkejaran kesana-kemarih , Alurnya is mejik tralalala lulululu . Lala-Lulu, amburadul,diketik pas Author WeBe parah *Kapan sih elu kagak WeBe?*. Requestan dari Mbak AnnaCitra yang paling tjantik. Lemon, BL, crack, dari abal-abal tiba2 serius, dan berbagai ke OOC an diluar akal. .**_

 _ **DLDR ^^ Happy Read ^^**_

 _ **.**_

Semilir angin siang itu tampak biasa-biasa saja, tak ada yang istimewa seperti angin bahorok atau tayfun. Sang raja langit juga tampak tenang, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan terjadi gerhana matahari yang baru-baru ini menjadi perbincangan di Indonesia.

Cukup biasa bukan?

Disebuah kafe tampak seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu tengah duduk dengan muka _flat_ nya sambil memegangi ponsel yang sedari tadi dia mainkan. Sesekali dia mendecih kesal sambil meminum jus melon yang ada didepannya.

.

 _From : Shige-chan_

 _Maaf, Mayuzumi-san. Aku agak terlambat datang, tunggu ya_ (

.

"Cihh… dia pikir aku sudah menunggunya berapa lama?" Pemuda bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro itu kembali mendesis. Mata tajam sayu nya berputar bosan.

.

 _To : Shige-chan_

 _Memangnya kau sedang apa?_

.

 _From : Shige-chan_

 _Aku sedang berada di Supermarket bersama Kuroko._

.

Byurrrr….

Mayuzumi menyemprotkan air jus yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

Watdepak?

Kuroko? Kuroko bayangan model lama itu? Yang juga merangkap mantan kekasih dari Shige.

Kepala pemuda bersurai abu-abu ini pening. Pening.. sepening kepala para actor yang ada di serial komersial oskadon.

Dilemparnya benda mungil itu ke atas meja.

'Dia mau bermain-main denganku' Mayuzumi mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

.

 _To : Shige-chan_

 _Kalau kau masih membutuhkanku. Cepat kesini atau kita putus._

.

.

"Hughhh…" Seorang pemuda berkepala coklat tengah bertransformasi menjadi sebuah gulungan putih diatas tanah.

"Ogiwara-kun, ada apa?" Tanya sosok pemuda lainnya yang tengah berdiri tepat disebelah gulungan putih itu.

"Kuroko, Mayuzumi-san ingin memutuskan ku." Gulungan putih itu mengeluarkan air mata. Membuat sebuah genangan air disebelahnya.

"Huumm…. Lalu?" Kuroko memegang dagunya.

"Apa maksudmu 'lalu' itu?" Gulungan putih bagai lemper itu kembali kewujud semula dan menampakkan sosok pemuda manis bersurai coklat yang tengah bermuram durja.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi kesana." Kuroko menyentuh pundak pemuda bernama Ogiwara Shige itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Haaa… Kupikir juga begitu. Jaa.." Shige melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan teman (mantan) terbaiknya menuju kearah kekasihnya yang _tsundere_ gak _tsundere_ itu.

.

 _To : Shige-chan_

 _Kau dimana sih?! Lama tau gak._

.

Shige mengerutkan alisnya.

'Dia sangat overprotektif terhadapku.' Yap… Chihiro Mayuzumi, seorang senior dari Sang

Maha Raja Akashi Seijuro. Shige bertemu dengannya saat Kuroko mengadakan pesta 'perminta maafan' setelah selesai dengan pertandingan di final WinterCup.

Mayuzumi yang ia kira orang yang cuek dan sulit didekati, ternyata sangat posesif terhadapnya. Apalagi saat mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, tentu cukup merepotkan bukan mempunyai pasangan yang amat sangat operprotektip terhadapmu.

'Hahh … lebih baik aku sama Kuroko saja, biar bisa jadi seme.' Shige mendengus pasrah sambil mengetik beberapa huruf di hapenya.

.

 _From : Shige-chan_

 _Maafkan aku Mayuzumi-san, aku masih berjalang._

.

.

Satu detik …

Dua detik ..

Tiga detik..

.

.

.

.

"BERJALANGGGG?" Mayuzumi melotot horror kearah ponselnya.

.

Kekasihnya Shige berjalang?

Kekasihnya?

Shige?

Berjalang?

Berjalang?

Jalang?

.

.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi pemuda ganteng abu-abu ini segera melesat pergi meninggalkan kafe. Tak lupa dengan merobek baju depannya dan memperlihatkan baju biru dengan tanda 'S' besar di dadanya.

"Eh bang, bayar dulu nih jus nya.." Mayuzumi menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya tengah menyodorkan bill yang harus dia bayar.

Dengan setengah hati Mayuzumi mengambil selembar goceng didalam dompet hitamnya dan kembali melakukan aksi heroic superman yang tadi kepending.

.

.

 _From : Mayuzumi-san my love_

 _Tunggu ditempatmu berdiri. Aku akan segera kesana!._

 _._

"hahhh…Mayuzumi-san benar-benar sangat overprotektif padaku." Shige mendengus dan memilih duduk disebuah bangku dipinggir jalan.

.

 _From : Mayuzumi-san my love_

 _Itu karena kau menggemaskan, Shige-chan!_

.

Okee kali ini Ogiwara Shige akan melompat dari gedung teratas di Tokyo Tower. Terkutuklah Mayuzumi Chihiro beserta gombalannya.

.

.

Mayuzumi terus berlari, menyerbu berpuluh-puluh orang yang berlalu lalang ditempat penyebrangan.  
Hatinya sudah tidak kuat menahan rindu yang mendera *cielah lebei* . Ogiwara Shige, Kekasihnya yang baru dia miliki 3 bulan, berjalang? Watdepak are yu fak thor.

.

Mayuzumi berlari, mata abu-abunya menyalang galak memandang kesegala penjuru mencari sosok pemuda berambut coklat manis itu.

.

"Hosh hosh hosh ….."

"Mayuzumi-san .." Shige mengerjap imut sambil memandang sosok kekasihnya yang tengah berlutut dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"hoshh… Sukurlah Shige , kau Hosh.. kau tidak apa apa …" Shige mengernyit. Tidak apa-apa bagaimana sihh? Emang perasaan dia tadi kenapa? Kek ga ada apa-apa juga. Shige mikir sambil geleng-geleng.

.

"Lupakan. Ayo kita jalan."Mayuzumi menggandeng telapak tangan Shige dan mengajaknya berjalan. Dengan wajah semerah tomat Shige mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya pelan mengikuti kekasihnya yang berjalan didepannya.

.

Satu menitt kemudian …

.

.

'Heii ayolahh kenapa dia diam saja dari tadi.' Mayuzumi cemas , dia menoleh kearah pemuda dibelakangnya dengan hati-hati.

Deg ..

Mata abu-abunya membulat sempurna .. Oh Tuhannn Ciptaanmu sungguh indah. Dilihatnya Shige tengah tertunduk malu dengan wajah merah semerah sosis sampai ketelinga. Belum lagi itu leher putihnya yang tampak menawan untuk ia cicipi.

Glup.

Mayuzumi menelan ludah dengan susah payah .

'Si kecil tidak bisa diajak kompromi.' Rutuk Mayuzumi kesal karena kenyamanan berjalannya terganggu oleh benda laknat yang tengah berdiri.

.

.

"Ano… Mayuzumi-san."Shige menghentikan langkahnya sambil menggenggam tangan Mayuzumi.

"ya?" Mayuzumi berhenti dan menoleh kearah Shige.

"Anoo… "

"Apa?"

"Itu.."

"Paaan?"

"Anoo.."

"Apa sih?" Mayuzumi gondok. Matanya melirik kearah lain, takut kalau dia semakin menatap Shige-channya dia akan kehilangan kendali.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku hanya berbelanja sebentar bersama Kuroko. Kata Kuroko dia akan pergi ke tempat Akashi-san. Jadi kita barengan." Suara Shige menyeruak masuk pendengaran Mayuzumi.

"Ha?" responnya dengan muka pongo.

"Ahh .. itu aku hanya minta maaf telah membuatmu khawatir." Shige gelagapan sambil membuang mukanya dengan gemas.

'Anjiirr nih anak nggemesin banget. Kagak tahan gue.' Mayuzumi menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah nakal yang menyebar dipipi mulusnya. Tangannya bergerak dan merogoh ponselnya untuk melihat berapa menit lagi waktu yang harus dia tempuh menuju kafe tempat kencannya bersama Shige.

.

03.45

.

Sudah sangat sore untuknya kembali berkunjung ke kafe tadi.

Jarinya bergerak menyusuri pesan-pesan yang dia kirim untuk Shige. Sampai matanya menemukan kata janggal yang membuatnya berlarian dengan cemas.

Jalang?

Mayuzumi terdiam.

.

"Shige…" Lirih Mayuzumi sambil menunduk. Shige mendongak menampakkan biji coklat yang menawan dipelupuk matanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ini?" Mayuzumi menujukkan layar ponselnya. Shige mendekat dan membaca apa yang ada didalam benda mungil tersebut dan belum sampai sedetik Shige tertawa lepas.

"hahahaha…. Jadi kamu daritadi diem itu gara-gara ini Mayuzumi-san , pffttt…" Shige menutup mulutnya yang terbahak. Alis Mayuzumi mengernyit.

"Ada apa sih? Apa yang lucu?"

"Itu maksudnya 'berjalan' Mayuzumi-san , karena aku terlalu cepat mengetik jadi nya ke-typo, pfftt.."

"ke typo maksudnya?"

"itu lohh salah ketik .." Shige masih tertawa sampai setiap orang yang lewat menatap mereka dengan heran.

.

' APAAA? TADI TYPO? ANJIRRR KOK GUE KAGAK SADARRR! BEGO BANGET LU CHIHIRO , TYPO IS FAK TYPO IS FAK..' Mayuzumi kalap di inner dia jedotin palanya ketembok. Di real? Dia hanya mematung menyadari kebodohannya.

"Cih.." Mayuzumi mendecih pelan dan membuang muka. Matanya membulat saat membaca papan jalan disebelahnya.

"MOTEL MURAH"

.

.

Cling … sebuah bohlam tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Mayuzumi. Diliriknya Shige yang masih tertawa.

"Ohh jadi itu tadi typo ya.." Suara Mayuzumi sambil menyeringai.

"Pfffttt… Iyaa maafkan aku Mayuzumi-san .. hahaha.." Shige masih saja tertawa. Dia tidak menyadari adanya hawa predator yang hendak melahapnya bulat-bulat.

"Kau sudah membuatku khawatir loh .." Shige terdiam. Intonasi milik Mayuzumi-sannya terlihat berbeda. Kepalanya mendongak,menatap pemuda didepannya yang tengah menunjukkan seringai jahil.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Mayuzumi-san?"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Mayuzumi segera menggendong sosok yang lebih kecil didepannya. Membopongnya ala _bridal style_ menuju ke tempat dimana papan 'MOTEL MURAH' berada.

.

"Mayuzumi-san , turunkan aku .." Shige meronta dengan muka memerah.

"Shige-chan sudah lama yaa sejak kita melakukan 'itu' saat pertama kali jadian." Mendengar itu Shige memerah. Kepalanya tertunduk.

.

.

.

Setelah registrasi untuk menyewa semalam motel tersebut (diiringi tatapan WTF dari resepsionis) Mayuzumi mulai melangkah menuju kamar yang dipesannya.

Tangan kanannya memegang tubuh Shige dengan tegap, sementara tangan kirinya memutar kunci agar mereka bisa memasuki kamar tersebut.

Ceklek..

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan pemandangan ruangan kecil minimalis yang hanya terdepat sebuah ranjang ukuran berdua, dua buah kursi beserta meja didekat jendela dan sebuah televisi serta kulkas dipojok ruangan. Disebelah kulkas terdapat sebuah ruangan kecil yang Mayuzumi yakini sebagai kamar mandi.

"Tempat yang bagus, betulkan Shige-chan." Mayuzumi tersenyum mesum kearah Shige. Sementara Shige hanya mengangguk sambil menunduk.

Mayuzumi menendang pintu ruangan dengan keras dan segera menguncinya dengan cepat. Diliriknya pelan kekasihnya yang tengah bermerah ria sambil menunduk dan memegang kemejanya dengan erat.

Dengan hati-hati Mayuzumi meletakkan tubuh mungil Shige diatas ranjang, mengelus pelan wajah memerah kekasihnya itu dan mulai mencium bibir ranum Shige. Melumatnya, memangutnya lembut selembut kain sprei yang manjadi alas mereka.

"Mayuzumi-san.." Shige memegang dada Mayuzumi dan mengangkatnya pelan. Wajahnya menghadap kesebelah kiri menghindari kontak mata dengan pemuda didepannya.

"Shige-chan .. kau tau, kau sangat menggemaskan loh ~ .." Mayuzumi menyeringai mesum dan meremas benda mungil diselangkangan Shige.

"Ahn.. " Shige mendesah tertahan. Matanya berputar kenikmatan.

"Ara Shige-chan, kau ternyata lebih sensitive daripada 3 bulan yang lalu ya.." Mayuzumi menyeringai dan mulai melepas pengait kemeja yang dikenakan Shige.

"Kalo disini bagaimana,Shige-chan? ~"

"Ahn .. Ah ah .. jangan disitu Mayu ah.. Mayuzumi-san .." Shige meracau tidak jelas. Tubuhnya menggelinjang nikmat merasakan beberapa pijatan serta cubitan kecil disekitar daerah sensitive di dada nya.

Mayuzumi mengunci dua pergelangan tangan Shige dengan ikat pinggangnya.

"Maafkan aku Shige-chan, aku hanya merindukanmu." Mayuzumi menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu Shige. Menghirup kuat-kuat aroma pemuda bersurai coklat yang sangat manis bagaikan _cupcake_ chocholatto dari Italia. Tangannya yang bebas mulai merambat kearah bawah, dan menurunkan resleting celana milik Shige.

"Ahh… Mayuzumi-san .. Nghh .. Kau yakin akan melakukan itu .Ahnn.. Lagi?" Tanya Shige disela-sela desahannya merasakan tangan besar Mayuzumi mulai memijat bagian _intim_ dalam dirinya.

"Ohh tentu saja , Shige-chan.. " Mayuzumi menjilat cuping telinga Shige dan mulai melumat pelan didalam mulutnya yang basah dan hangat. Tangannya mulai melepas celana beserta boxer yang dikenakan kekasihnya itu. Hingga tubuh ramping nan mulus milik Shige terbuka sudah tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"Tubuhmu sangat indah Shige-chan.." Mayuzumi menatap seluruh tubuh Shige dengan mata berbinar bagaikan seekor singa yang melihat rusa terkapar.

"Kumohon, jangan melihatku seperti itu, Mayuzumi-san." Shige merapatkan kakinya dan menekuk tubuh dengan gelisah.

"Ohh Ayolah Shige-chan, aku sudah melihat tubuhmu 3 bulan lalu loh.." Mayuzumi menarik kaki Shige dan membukanya lebar.

"Sepertinya dibawah sini sudah merindukan _ku_ ." Seringai lebar muncul dibibir pemuda bermata abu-abu itu, dan secara cepat dia memasukkan 2 buah jarinya kedalam lubang merah yang tengah menyempit.

"Arrrgghhhhh… Sa-sakit.." Shige menjerit merasakan benda tumpul yang secara tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk kedalam dirinya.

Seolah tak merasakan kesakitan Shige, Mayuzumi semakin menusuk-nusukkan jarinya kedalam dengan gerakan zig-zag yang cepat.

"Ahh .. Ahhh… Nghhh.. Mayuzumi- Ahh.. san … Sa-sakitt.." Shige mencengkram pergelangan tangan Mayuzumi yang menahan kedua tangannya.

"Nikmati saja Shige-chan , sebentar lagi kau akan _terbuka_." Mayuzumi memamerkan senyum menawannya. Shige menutup matanya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit dan mencari kenikmatan yang menyatu didalamnya.

"Sa-sakit Mayuzumi-san.. Sakitt.." Shige semakin mencengkram tangan Mayuzumi yang menyebabkan tangannya sendiri memar akibat sabuk kulit yang digunakan Mayuzumi untuk mengikat tangannya.

"Lohh .. Shige-chan tanganmu merah." Mayuzumi menghentikan kegiatannya dan segera melepas ikatan yang ada ditangan Shige.

"Aww.. perih, Mayuzumi-san." Shige menarik tangannya dan meniup-niup pelan.

"Maafkan aku, aduhh .. lagian kamu sih.." Mayuzumi menarik tangan Shige dan mengelus lembut pada luka merah yang terlihat membekas lalu, dengan penuh kasih dikecupnya luka itu dengan bibirnya.

Blusshh…

Muka Shige memerah sempurna, Shige menunduk membiarkan Mayuzumi tetap mencium tangannya yang terluka.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut sekarang. Apa kau siap?"

Shige mengangguk, membiarkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan terbaring kembali keatas sprei putih yang sangat empuk dan lembut.

Mayuzumi mengelus lembut surai _brunnete_ kesukaannya. Merasakan sensasi jemarinya dibelai oleh helai-helai rambut orang terkasih.

"Mayuzumi-san, belum buka baju." Shige mencengkram lengan kemeja Mayuzumi dengan erat. Kepalanya meneleng kearah lain, terlalu malu untuk menatap sang _seme_.

"Aku ingin kau yang membukanya untukku." Mayuzumi tersenyum genit membuat wajah Shige kembali memerah.

Tangan letik itu mulai terangkat meraih kancing pertama yang bertengger di kemeja sewarna malam itu. Satu persatu kancing terlepas dan mengekspos dada bidang yang sangat halus serta tegap.

"Bagian bawah juga Shige-chan. ~ " Tangan Mayuzumi membimbing tangan Shige dengan pelan agar merambat dengan mulus kearah bagian _intim_ tubuhnya.

"Tatap aku saat kamu melucuti pakaianku, Shige-chan." Shige menolehkan kepalanya, menghadap iris abu-abu yang berada tepat dijangkauan pupilnya. Tangan letiknya masih memegang kepala resleting celana jeans milik Mayuzumi.

"Bukalah.." tangan itu turun diikuti oleh bunyi 'sreek' pelan yang menambah gairah siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Uhmm.." Shige memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah , melihat betapa _besar_ nya ukuran benda lonjong itu.

Celana jeans sudah terlepas dengan sempurna, tergeletak tak berdaya dibawah ranjang bersprai putih itu.

Mayuzumi merangkak mendekati Shige, Lututnya sengaja ia tekan kearah selangkangan Shige membuat pemuda manis beriris coklat itu mendesah pelan.

"Mendesahlah.. mendesahlah karenaku.." Mayuzumi mengulum bibir tipis Shige dengan lahap, tangannya yang mengganggur segera ia luncurkan menuju _choco chips_ special yang tersedia di dada kekasihnya itu.

"Hmmmnn…Hngggg.. aahhh…" Shige mendesah heboh. Mayuzumi menyeringai, ia sangat tahu Shige akan sangat teransang jika dimainkan tonjolan kecil di dadanya itu.

Bibir Mayuzumi turun, meninggalkan jejak saliva di pipi Shige, bibir basah itu berhenti dileher dan langsung melahap kulit putih kecoklatan mulus itu dengan lahap.

Digigitnya, Dilumatnya, Dihisapnya, hingga membekas lukisan bibir yang hanya mampu dilukis oleh bibirnya seorang. Seolah itu tanda bahwa 'Ogiwara Shige hanyalah milik Mayuzumi Chihiro semata'.

Puas melukis lukisan indah dileher kekasihnya, bibir Mayuzumi mulai meluncur turun lagi kali ini lebih liar. Lidahnya ikut membasahi bagian dada Shige, berputar-putar disekeliling _choco chipnya_ dan turun lalu, menghisap bagian perut rata pemuda itu.

"Hnggghhh…." Shige menggeliat tak nyaman dan mengigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mendesah semakin heboh lagi. Dia tahu bahwa Mayuzumi akan sangat terangsang jika dia mengeluarkan suara desahanya.

Melihat hal itu Mayuzumi berkerut bingung, dia membelai pipi Shige dan kembali mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Shige terdiam dan perlahan mulai menutup matanya. Daging tek bertulang tiba-tiba melesak masuk, mengabsen barisan gigi rapi Shige dan menjilat langit-langit mulutnya.

"Nghhh…" Lidah Mayuzumi mengajaknya berdansa, saling bertaut, bertukar saliva yang sangat memabukkan dan meningkatkan gairah keduanya. Shige mulai merasa aneh, dia mengangkat tubuhnya mendekati tubuh Mayuzumi dan menempelkan _kejantanan_ mereka berdua serta menggesek-nggesekkan keduanya. Mata Mayuzumi membulat sempurna, melihat kelakuan Shige yang mendadak menjadi agresif.

"Mayuzumi-san, aku.. maaf, aku ingin kau _memasuki_ ku segera." Shige menutup mulutnya, menyadari apa yang barusan dikatakannya.

"Apaa?" Mayuzumi mendelik kaget. Shige menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan sensual, membuat _milik_ Mayuzumi bangkit secara perlahan. Shige memeluk Mayuzumi erat dan mengalungkan kakinya dipinggang pemuda itu.

"Mayuzumi-san… _Shiyoo.. ishoni_. " Shige menggesek-nggesekkan pipinya kedada Mayuzumi seperti kucing. Diiringi dengan semburat merah samar yang menjalar diseluruh pipinya.

"Hughh… Shige kau jangan menggodaku seperti itu."

Brukkk….

"Aduhh.."

"Kau akan menyesal telah menggodaku." Dengan cepat bibir seduktif segera meraup bibir mungil milik Shige. Melumatnya, menggigitnya, dan menghisap seakan-akan bibir itu adalah semangkuk mie ramen yang akan dilahap habis.

Tak sampai disitu, serangan mulai dilancarkan lagi, bibir basah itu mulai turun dan menghisap pangkal leher hingga kembali meninggalakan bekas.

"Bersiaplah.."

.

.

"Ahhnn ~ … _Ittai_ .. ahhnn~ nghh.." Shige memeluk erat Mayuzumi dan menanamkan kukunya dipunggung tegap pemuda itu, seolah menyalurkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Sabar Shige-chan, ini masih tanganku loh, nanti jika sang _adik_ yang masuk pasti akan lebih nikmat." Mayuzumi tetap menyodok lubang analnya dengan 2 jari yang sedang membentuk gunting. Bergerak dengan gerakan zig-zag, dan menusuk-nusuk agar lubang ketat itu terbuka lebar.

"Arghhh.. " Shige mengerang pelan.

"Kau sudah terbuka, oke bersiaplah.."

.

"Ahhh… _ittai yo.. ittai .._ " Rintih Shige diiringi dengan tetesan saliva yang tiba-tiba merembes keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya berair merasakan betapa sakitnya bagian bawah sana. Padahal hanya 3 bulan tapi, _lubangnya_ sudah mengetat dengan sempurna sama seperti dia saat masih perjaka.

"Shige kau sempit sekali.. padahal dulu sepertinya sudah kurobek." Mayuzumi dengan keringat bercucuran mencoba memasuki Shige dengan susah payah. Tapi, apa daya _miliknya_ hanya bisa masuk separuh saja.

"Ayoo Shige-chan terbukalahh.." Mayuzumi mengocok _kejantanan_ Shige bermaksud agar Shige terangsang dan lubangnya melebar.

"ahhh.. ahh … Angghhh.. Nghhh ~ .." Shige mendesah merdu. Lelahan saliva kembali menguar dari mulutnya.

"Mayuzumi-san _kissu ii kana.. ore .. kissu ni itai._ " Shige menangkup pipi Mayuzumi yang basah akibat keringat dan menempelkan bibir keduanya. Mayuzumi belum _connect_ dia hanya mampu termangu dan menikmati lumatan dari _uke_ manisnya.

Lubang mengkerut bagai cincin merah itu perlahan melonggar, membuat Mayuzumi sadar dan segera menusuk Shige dengan cepat.

Thrust..

"Ahhhhh …" Shige menanamkan kukunya lebih dalam, menyalurkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan seolah-olah tubuhnya dirobek menjadi 2 bagian.

"Hahhh… lega sekaliii bisa masukk… " Mayuzumi membenamkan kepalanya dibahu Shige, merasakan pijatan nikmat yang diberikan Shige pada _milik_ nya. Mayuzumi bangkit dan menjilat leher jenjang Shige sejenak, setelah itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan lembut.

"Nghh.. ahh .. Nghhh…" Shige menikmati permainan lembut dari Mayuzumi. Matanya setengah terpejam, merasakan benda tumpul it uterus menubruk titik kenikmatan yang ada di prostatnya.

"Ehhngg…. Mayuzumi-san ..Aku akan keluarr.." Rintih Shige sambil mencengkeram lengan kekar Mayuzumi. Dan cairan kental itupun keluar dengan mulus membasahi perut sis pax Mayuzumi dan meleleh kearah paha dalamnya.

" _Cairanmu_ terasa manis Shige-chan ~ " Shige melotot horror saat Mayuzumi malah membersihkan cairan itu dengan tangannya dan menjilatnya seolah-olah itu adalah krim kue ulang tahun.

"Mayuzumi-san.. ja-jangan.." Shige bangkit dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Mayuzumi. Dengan muka merah dan menunduk Shige menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"jangan menjilatinya dengan erotis seperti itu." Shige mendongak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. Mata coklat yang selalu cerah itu seakan-akan tertutup oleh kabut nafsu yang mendera.

"Cairanmu manis Shige-chan, kau ingin merasakannya juga?" Mayuzumi mencolek sisa klimaks dari Shige yang berada di perutnya, lalu menjilatnya dan segera memasukkannya kedalam mulut Shige menggunakan lidah lenturnya.

"Uhhnnggg .. ungghhh…" Shige berontak dia tidak ingin merasakan cairanya sendiri. Itu menjijikkan.

"Huhh… hosh .. hoshh.." Shige menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menyapu seluruh saliva yang ada dimulutnya.

"Mayuzumi-san .." Shige melotot sambil mencengkeram dada Mayuzumi yang hanya dibalas kekehan pelan oleh sang pelaku.

.

.

"Nghh…. Hhuugh… Nghhh…"

"Ahh.. _soko wa_ .. nghhhh Haaa…. Aahh…"

"Mayuzumi-san .. Nghhh.. _sukidayo_ .."

Mayuzumi memutar bola matanya, dia semakin menusuk dan menggerus prostat Shige dengan kasar dan kecepatan yang tak tanggung-tanggung dan sukses membuat Shige terkejut dan setengah menjerit.

"Mayuzumi-san … apa yang kau-?" Bibir seduktif itu lagi-lagi meraup bibir Shige tanpa izin. Melumatnya bahkan mengulum kulit tipis itu seolah-olah itu permen yang sangat manis.

.

"Shige-chan, bisa kau panggil aku dengan namaku? Bukan dengan nama ayahku?" Mayuzumi menatap Shige dingin. Shige gelagapan, dia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, menghindari tatapan membara yang dilancarkan oleh Mayuzumi kepadanya.

"tatap aku saat aku bicara.." Mayuzumi menangkup pipi Shige dan menghadapkan kearah matanya. "Aku ingin saat aku _menyetubuhi_ mu kau melihatku, menatapku dan menyerukan namaku tanpa _suffic_ atau nama keluaga." Pemuda bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro itu merangkak dan kembali mengulum bibir bengkak Shige, tak lama kemudian bibirnya berpindah kearah leher dan menggigitnya hingga berdarah.

"Hughh…" Shige menutup matanya, matanya terasa perih dan sangat berair. Tetesan air matapun mulai meleleh. Mayuzumi, melihat itu . melihat Shige menutup matanya dengan air mata menetes. Hatinya mencelos.

"Maafkan aku, Shige-chan." Mayuzumi menunduk, dan mulai mencabut _miliknya_ dari dalam Shige. Persetan kalau dia belum klimaks, jika melihat respon dari Shige seperti itu.

"Chihiro…" Tangan Shige menahan lengan Mayuzumi yang akan bangkit. Kejantanan Mayuzumi hampir setengah keluar.

Dengan sangat malu dan muka memerah bagai tomat Shige bangkit dan mendorong kasar Mayuzumi hingga _kejantanan_ Mayuzumi masuk kembali kedalam lubangnya.

"Ahhhhnn.." Shige mendesah tertahan dan berbaring perlahan dengan menarik Mayuzumi untuk menindihnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya.. malu.." Shige menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Shige yakin wajahnya saat ini pasti sangat buruk dengan semburat merah dan cairan dimana-mana.

Mayuzumi tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan Shige yang berada di wajahnya.

"Aku mau dengar lagi, katakana Shige." Mayuzumi tersenyum lembut. Shige terpana, ternyata mendengar namanya tanpa _suffic_ dari mulut Mayuzumi terasa lebih manis.

"Chihiro, _setubuhi_ aku dengan segenap cintamu. _Penuhi_ diriku dengan _milik_ mu. Cinta kita akan selalu terpatri dalam hatiku."

Mayuzumi tersenyum dan mulai kembali bergerak, diiringi dengan desahan lembut dari bibir bengkak milik Shige.

.

.

.

.

.

Diatas ranjang terdapat sebuah gulungan putih bagai lemper yang tengah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

'Memalukan.. aku menyebut nama Mayuzumi-san dengan cara yang memalukan…' batinya dengan inner yang menangis. Pinggulnya terasa sangat sakit untuk dia menangis sesenggrukan, seluruh lubangnya sangat penuh sampai-sampai rasanya sungguh kekenyangan.

"Shige-chan, terima kasihh.." Mayuzumi memeluk Shige dari belakang. Aroma shampoo sangat jelas tercium. Mayuzumi baru saja mandi.

"Kau mau mandi Shige-chan?" Tanya Mayuzumi sambil mengelus lembut surai coklat milik Shige.

"Pinggulku sakit, _lubang_ ku penuh. Aku mau mandi, tapi bagaimana.." Shige menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut.

"heee.. jadi kau mau aku memandikanmu?"

"DASAR MESUM"

Satu bantal mendarat mulus diwajah tampan seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Salahmu menggoda ku seperti itu, aku kan jadi bersemangat hingga _keluar_ tiga kali."

"Siapa yang mengooda?"

"Kau dengan suara mu itu."

"Karena kau yang meminta, _kono hentai_."

"Hahaha.. maafkan aku. Aku tidak mau sih _keluar_ jika tidak _didalam_ mu."

Shige memerah.

"CHIHIRO MESUMM."

.

.

~('-')~ **TAMAT** ~('-')~

.

 _Hallo mbak Anna dan para readers sekalian *pundung*_

 _Maapkan saya yang sangat telat ini TwT , pesennya bulan februari dan jadinya bulan april TwT *garuk-garuk tembok*_

 _Padahal mau birthday fic buat bang Chihiro TwT 1 maret lalu TwT *Mayuzumi Chihiro : TELAT WOYYYYY*_

 _Gapapalah ya.. oke apa lemonnya bagus? Kurang apakah fic ini? Apakah terlalu OOC? Apakah banyak typo? Apakah bagusss? Atau jelek?_

 _Kirim jawaban beserta review dikotak review yaa minnaaaa ^^ Kritik, saran, akan sangat diterima kok ^^_

 _Okee pay pay_

 _*Shizuka-kun*_


End file.
